


In-N-Out

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Character Death, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, I'm sorry leon, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all the way through, fucked to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Leon's not a member of STARS, but he'll do.Please heed the tags.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Nemesis (Resident Evil)
Kudos: 113





	In-N-Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softiekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiekitten/gifts).



"What the fuck?" Leon backed up, hands trembling where they held his gun in front of him. "Stay back!" He yelled, wincing when his voice cracked. Great. Nice first impression.  
The behemoth didn't seem to care, slowly turning to face him. It had drawn Leon in with its thunderous footsteps and inhuman roar, shoulders nearly touching both sides of the tiny alley they were in. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure the little side street wasn't up to code.  
"No!" Leon yelled, hands shaking harder when it began marching towards him. "Police! Hands up, stay back!" He yelled. When it ignored him, he fired, horrified when the round seemingly bounced off its shoulder. He turned to run, making it a meter or two before something yanked on his ankle and dragged him backwards across the pavement. His chin hit the ground, clacking his teeth together unpleasantly. Pain blossomed there and in his chest, aggravated by his unplanned trip towards the monster. 

When it stopped, Leon shivered, closing his eyes as tight as he could. He was waiting for the death blow, for it to stomp on his head or beat him into mulch. Instead, the appendage around his ankle loosened, shoving one leg apart, and then the other.  
"Huh?" He opened his eyes. He was lying in a sizable puddle, and his clothes were soaked through. He didn't dare rest his head on the concrete, or he'd be face-first in the muck. The cold water only aggravated his trembling, which intensified when the slimy tentacle- because what else could it be- returned. It slithered up his leg, briefly feeling him up before sliding under his shirt. Leon's eyes were wide with shock, staring straight ahead at the ground.  
All at once, his senses returned to him.

"No! No!" He kicked and struggled, shoving himself up from his prone position. With an angry roar, the thing jerked him backwards, leaving him on his knees with his face back in the water.  
"No, no…" He repeated, a sob catching in his throat when enormous, meaty hands groped at his waist. They tore his jeans almost neatly in half, discarding them to the side. Leon cried out in fear at the sudden exposure, coughing and spluttering when he accidentally got some of the water in his mouth. If it wasn't enough for the thing to terrify and humiliate him, it was letting him drown himself as well. His fear went up a notch when the hands returned to his waist, squeezing and feeling the softness of his belly and sides. His hips were massaged as well, kneaded and rotated. He felt like an animal being examined. One hand moved to the hem of his boxers, and he panicked again.

"No-"  
It was ready for him this time, simply pressing its weight down on him as it tore away the thin cloth. Leon sobbed, no longer caring if he was waterboarding himself. His hands pushed at the pavement to try and get away, but all he did was scratch his palms.  
"Please stop, please." He begged. Two thick fingers traced the cleft of his ass, ignoring his pleas. They traveled lower, sliding between his shaking thighs to brush over his labia.  
"No!"  
It ignored him again, pushing between soft layers of skin and pressing immediately and insistently against his clit. He sob turned to a gasp without his permission. The rough skin of its finger stimulated him better than he wanted to admit. Out of shock, he was still, and it rewarded him by rubbing and pinching until his clit was hard and exposed, slick with his own arousal. 

"I'm not getting off on this- I'm not- I'm not." Leon whispered to himself. He buried his face in his arms, trying to keep his nose out of the water. With a final pinch, the fingers abandoned him, leaving him unconsciously rocking his hips back and forth. That stopped when a hand landed on his ass, pulling and spreading him open so it could see what it was doing. One of the fingers rubbed his entrance, gathering the fluid there before pushing in, merciless in how it stretched him.

"Oh!" He yelped. He thought he'd been scared when he saw the shambling corpses in the streets, when he'd heard far off gunfire, screams, seen the _actual_ lifeless bodies, but no… this was much worse. He bit down on the sleeve of his jacket as another finger slid in beside the first. It was just toying with him at this point. It was shameful, absolutely shameful, how fast he opened up for the monster. Within a few minutes, it had three sausage-like fingers inside him, pumping in and out and massaging all his sweet spots. Leon swore he wouldn't cum like this, he begged himself not to cum like this. The beast's rough, ceaseless movements were drawing out little whimpers and cries, forcing him to admit just how good it felt. Despite his protests and prayers, a nasty warmth was coiling beneath his stomach, and he knew he'd cum if he didn't find a way out of the situation.

"Ghh!" Leon tried to pull himself forward, off of the creature's fingers. It merely followed him, jabbing his inner walls so hard that he saw stars.  
"Uh- oh no- n-" He braced himself, turning seven shades of red. He was going to cum from being fingered by a giant trash bag monster. What the fuck was this thing made of anyway? Leon bit down on his jacket again, closing his eyes. Just before he hit the peak of his perverted joyride, the monster stopped. It left him sweaty and panting, rocking his hips against the open air.  
"Wh- why'd y-" He stumbled over his words. A low grumble started in the creature's chest, and it crowded in closer. Leon's eyes widened when he felt something hot and spongy rub up against his thighs. He held his breath, terrified, as the tip slid between his folds. It pushed and prodded for a while, feeling him out, before catching on the rim of his hole. His whole body jerked in response. Instead of being discouraged, the beast tried again, finding his opening with relative ease. Slowly, it pushed into him, thankfully possessing some sort of preservation instinct so that it didn't tear him apart. Leon swore every inch felt like a mile, and he was gasping and shuddering by the time it bottomed out. The extra weight inside him was unnatural and arousing all at once, paralyzing every muscle.

"Please don't." He whispered. His legs trembled, barely holding him up. Certainly, the creature would break him, there was no way he'd be able to withstand whatever fucked up mating ritual it had. To his surprise, one of its hands moved around his waist, dipping between his legs to rub his clit again.  
"Wh- wh-" Leon sputtered, groaning. He couldn't back away from it, or he'd impale himself further. With a shiver, he let it play with him, feeling tears well up again. He _hated_ how good it felt. His legs tried to spread on impulse, unable to move with the creature's weight overtop of him. It was almost lazy, circling his clit teasingly before pinching and and rubbing it until he whimpered. Already sensitive, Leon found his orgasm approaching even quicker than before. He bit down on his jacket again, screwing his eyes shut. _Let me cum, let me cum, please!_

Just as he reached the edge, it stopped, and the creature snarled, thrusting into him. Leon screamed in surprise, hands flying out to claw at the pavement. He sobbed, struggling to compose himself as it fucked him into the ground. The stretch had been painful before, but now it was a new type of hurt, pulling and teasing his insides. The first pump had ripped his orgasm away from him _again_ , and now he was stuck taking whatever the beast decided to give him.  
Its cock was enormous and heavy, the weight alone was enough to make Leon question if he really wanted this or not. It had been too long since he'd been really well and thoroughly _fucked_ , let alone had someone tease and play with his body. He was ashamed of the way it turned him on, ashamed of how easily he'd given in and let it have its way. 

"Uhn- Ah!" Leon cried. The monster rumbled, satisfied with the noises it was pulling out of him. It seemed to have a goal, to make itself cum and deny its prey the same release. It was infuriatingly good at its duties. Leon had to stop himself from begging. His thighs were slick with his own arousal and whatever secretion the monster was depositing inside him.  
With that realization, his eyes went wide. Was he going to be infected from this? Oh no. It was much too late to struggle.  
"Not like this, not like this." He pleaded. The beast snarled, and its hips sped up, rocking him back and forth. His knees were aching, scraped raw on the cement. Nothing about this was fair. He'd worked so hard to get to where he was, just for it to end with him on his knees in the dirt. A particularly hard thrust made him cry out, his whole body tightening up in shock. The monster seemed to like that, repeatedly jabbing him until he flexed his pelvic muscles. With his lower body focused, the never-ending thrusts started to feel better. Still locked into his own moral war, Leon simply laid there and took it, accepting that he was being used like a toy. It was difficult to block everything out, especially when hot, thick cum began to seep out of him. He hadn't realized the monster was close, hadn't heard it signal its release- it had just filled him up without a care. 

"Uh- w- hey-" Leon gasped when it pulled out of him, feeling his body try and clench around empty air. "Fuck-" He shivered. His hips were sore, aching after being squeezed and battered. Without the monster's body heat, cold air washed over his skin and stole away his breath. He automatically curled in on himself, praying that he hadn't outlived his usefulness. Just this once, it seemed like fate was on his side, since the hulking thing simply turned and stomped away, hardly bothering to glance at him. Despite its supposed _mercy_ , Leon still felt gutted. How in the hell was he supposed to get to the station now? Even if he could walk, he didn't have any pants, and fighting zombies half naked didn't sound like fun and games. 

"C'mon." He mumbled to himself. His hands shook, but he managed to push himself upright. Standing took concentrated effort, and a rush of fluid ran down his thighs. He took one small step, legs full of pins and needles. Maybe after some time, he'd get his circulation back. It was worth a shot.

It was a good shot. Those legs carried him to the RPD, through puzzles and dilemmas galore. They sped him away from the walking dead and hulking monsters, over library shelves and up flight after flight of stairs. They danced him around hands that groped for his throat and snarling mouths that wanted to sink into his skin. So far, they hadn't failed him. Until he got to the parking garage.  
He didn't know how it got in- how it fit through the doors. It was huge, pacing in circles between the cars that had been shoved around by hungry hands. 

"Nemesis." He whispered. That was what the notebook had called it. Some of the cops had seen it in the days before Leon had arrived. Apparently, it had been skulking around and chasing the members of the STARS team. They had failed to mention that it could turn into a quadrupedal dog-like creature as well. Leon was still trying to wrap his head around it. Did it mutate by choice, or did something trigger the change? He wondered if the creature he'd met below the station had suffered a similar fate. Had Nemesis been human once? He acted more like the gray tyrant that followed him through the station.  
He filed that train of thought away for later, focusing on how he was supposed to make it across the parking garage without being seen. There was no _ideal_ way to sneak out from under a manhole cover. It was going to be slow, and noisy, and the monster was going to spot him.  
But… he really didn't have a choice.

"Fuck." Leon cursed. He shoved the manhole cover away, wincing at the grating noise it made. Nemesis snarled from somewhere behind him, attracted by the noise. He shoved himself onto the pavement, getting his feet beneath him and taking off. If he could just make it to the door, he could-

"Fuck!" Leon yelled out when he hit the ground. Those _damn_ tentacles. They dragged him backwards, his vest scraping harshly on the concrete. "No, come on!" He struggled, trying to pull away. Nemesis was having none of it. It panted and snarled as he was brought closer, eagerly sniffing the air. A horrible thought hit Leon. Was it going to fuck him again? He turned as best he could, and as it reared, he caught sight of its cock, hanging between its legs. Oh. Yep. Seemed likely.  
"Wait." He begged. "Wait, wait." He scrambled for the velcro on his vest, panicking when the creature ignored him. Maybe if he could get his clothes off fast enough, it wouldn't ruin them. The buttons on his jumpsuit were infuriatingly tiny, and he ended up losing a few near the middle. That was fine, the vest would cover them anyway. He managed to struggle out of it, shoving it down past his knees. It seemed to be a blessing in disguise that he hadn't managed to find any underwear.  
Nemesis tugged him upwards, one huge, clawed hand wrapping around his chest and holding him like a doll. Leon panicked harder, squirming in its grasp. He couldn't move his arms, and that set off alarm bells inside him. If Nemesis turned violent, he wouldn't stand a chance. Sardonically, he told himself he didn't stand a chance anyways. At least with the Tyrant he'd met earlier, he could run. This thing wouldn't even give him that. 

"H-hah- w-wait!" He tried to beg, petrified by the feeling of the hard, slimy cock rubbing against his ass. The mutation had made it bigger all around, it seemed, and it was clearly intent on using his body to test out its new proportions. Leon moaned when the tip slid against him. He hadn't been allowed to cum during their last encounter, and now his body was desperate for it. His fear boner, he should say. He was soaking wet, and Nemesis had barely touched him.  
"Shit!" His voice pitched up when the monster tried again, the head of its cock pushing against his hole. It forced its way in, stretching him wide. His body shuddered within its grasp, the painful stretching only turning him on more. "Oh! Oh!" Leon cried, breathing heavily. He felt as if he'd be torn in two. Hot saliva dripped down onto his head, running through his bangs and sticking to his forehead. Nemesis' head was barely above his, its hot breath stinking up the air around them. Leon wrinkled his nose, doing his best to focus on the continued pressure inside him. He lost his composure when it bottomed out, the tip of its cock brushing up against his cervix.  
"Please don't, please. Please don't hurt me." He begged. "Please." 

With a snarl, it ignored him, and jerked his whole body up and then back down. Leon screamed, the pain making him kick his legs out in shock, accomplishing nothing except tangling his jumpsuit around his ankles.  
It felt so much bigger than it looked. His cervix was being rammed by the bulbous head, the pain making waves of half-cocked pleasure course through him until he was clenching hard around Nemesis' cock. 

"Deeper." He moaned. "Uuhn…" His voice failed him as it kept pumping his body up and down, like a living, breathing fleshlight. It hurt more for a moment, and he was worried he'd actually torn in half, until something inside him gave way, and the enormous cock pushed through into his womb. Leon yelled out wordlessly. He swore he could've cum from the sensation alone, were it not for the way Nemesis snarled in warning. It was very clear that he was just a toy, he didn't deserve to cum. Not yet.  
"Please. Please, please, please." He begged. The creature was giving him whiplash. As if it was annoyed by his pleading, the tentacle returned, forcing its way into his mouth and rubbing against his tongue. Quickly, it mapped out his molars before plunging down his throat. Leon gagged, then gagged harder when the remaining length of the appendage wrapped around his neck from the outside. It was sure to leave a bruise with the way it squeezed, cutting off his air and massaging the tentacle inside him. His eyes rolled back in his head, overwhelmed by all the sensation. His last thought was of whether or not he'd remembered his birth control that morning.

Quite frankly, he was shocked that he woke up at all. His body was sluggish, his arms and legs sore. His whole crotch felt numb, and he didn't dare try to roll over. Instead, he began to push himself up on all fours to assess the damage. A low snarl stopped him. Gently, he tensed up, and with a gross squelch, he realized that Nemesis was still buried deep inside him. Leon moaned, closing his eyes. He wanted to cum so bad. Waking up stuffed full was a secret kink of his, and had been for a long time, but he didn't dare touch himself in front of the monster. It seemed impatient, and pulled back gently. There was enormous pressure around his rim, and with a wave of arousal, Leon realized the beast had knotted him. 

"Oh, god." He whispered. He laid still, hoping it would deflate soon. It wasn't like he had a lot of extra time on his hands. "Buddy," He mumbled. "Why are you wasting your time on me, don't you have better things to do?"

Nemesis rumbled at him, tugging a little harder with its knot.

"Ow! Okay, okay." Leon groaned. "I guess I should be glad that you didn't just take off with me still attached." He giggled at the image, despite himself. "You mind if I take another nap? I'm obviously not going anywhere until-"

Nemesis snarled, and tugged hard. Its cock popped free with an exceptionally lewd noise, and it immediately scrambled towards the cage door separating them from the street. Leon sagged against the concrete, reeling from the stretch. He could feel cum leaking out of him, soaking his thighs. It was filthy. He was horribly filthy. This was the second time it had bred him, and he'd enjoyed it. His cunt clenched weakly around nothing, desperate for stimulation. The crash of the gate crumpling beneath the beast's claws barely registered as he racked his brain to come up with a way to clean himself up. There was no way he could continue on like this. 

_The kennel._ He thought idly. There would be a hose in there. It would be freezing cold, but it was better than nothing. He just had to get there. Leon groaned, pushing himself to his feet. He stumbled, and nearly fell over again, his legs still trapped in the confines of his jumpsuit. He was eternally grateful that he'd managed to get it off and avoid having to search for more clothes. It had been incredibly humiliating to wander the streets without any pants. Pulling it up around his waist, he hobbled towards the door, wincing at the feeling of cum sliding down his thigh. He was glad that he couldn't feel anything between his legs yet, positive that it would be a world of pain- and not the sexy kind. Maybe if he was lucky, there would be some herbs along the way.  
The hallways were dark and blessedly empty. Leon didn't know if he would've had the strength to raise his gun if he came across one of the undead. He made his way into the kennel, groaning when he heard the snarling. There were still some dogs left in the cages. He tried to ignore them, scanning the room until he found a tiled area with a hose and floor drain. Beside it, sitting in a yellow tub, sat a green herb.

"Thank god." He said. He shoved the plant into his mouth, chewing on the leaves as fast as he dared. His stomach rumbled, unhappy that he hadn't taken the time to stop and eat something substantial.  
"Shh." He put a finger to his lips, too exhausted to mind that he was talking to himself. The herb took effect quickly, spiking him with a little caffeine in order to wake him up. Leon shook himself, blinking a few times. He was more steady, his limbs felt lighter. He finally trusted himself to stand steady on the tile and not fall on his ass. Stripping out of his clothes, he tossed them in a pile, and walked over to the hose. He kept his gun close. He's seen too much shit to ever be without one.  
Unfortunately, he was correct about the water being cold. It sent goosebumps travelling up and down his body, and his teeth chattered. 

"Son of a bitch." He complained. Carefully, and with a wince, he aimed the spray between his legs. A disturbing amount of cum swirled the drain, tinged pink with what he guessed was his blood. He'd probably need another few doses of herbs to keep his ruined insides from being a hindrance. With a pout, he realized that his favorite toy would probably feel like nothing now. As he moved, the stream aimed up higher, until it was a steady pressure on his clit.  
"Oh." He whispered. He held it there, closing his eyes and rocking gently. His legs shook a little, not from the cold this time. If Nemesis wouldn't get him off, he'd do it himself. 

A snarl and a howl reminded him that he wasn't actually alone, and with a resigned sigh, he moved the spray over his chest and face. Nevermind. He would find somewhere safe and get himself off later. He had plenty of memories to jack off to anyway. Once he was clean, he dried himself off as best he could, and redressed. His jumpsuit stuck to his damp skin, and didn't help the chill running through him. Whatever, maybe he'd get lucky and find a coat somewhere. Preferably one that wasn't occupied by an undead body.

Then again, when was he ever lucky?

"C'mon, c'mon!" Leon huffed, ducking back through the doorway. He glanced over his shoulder as he exited the room, hoping he'd lost his leather-clad stalker. Inside the main hall, he dashed across the bridge. He'd finally found the wristband piece he needed to get into the West Area. The sample was so close that he could taste it… Metaphorically speaking, of course. His hand slapped against the reader, leaving a little bit of blood smeared across the glass. It beeped, and the walkway began to move, extending the bridge. Leon pumped his fist in victory, heading towards the big, metal door. He could do this. 

"Woah!" He screeched as his leg was grabbed. The world spun, and he scrambled to grab onto something, terrified of falling off the ledge. Tentacles wormed across him, digging into his jumpsuit and finding their way against his skin.  
"Wh- what the-" He twisted frantically, trying to see what was touching him. From beneath the elevator, clinging to the outside of the shaft, a mass of flesh pulsed and writhed, its appendages shooting out to wrap around him. It reared and hissed, and in the midst of it all, he spotted familiar teeth.  
"N-Nem-" He gasped. An enormous hand smashed against the glass bridge, and his heart nearly stopped. "Oh god, no, don't break that-" He begged. The tentacles made their way between his legs, coiling over his skin. They were noticeably warm, adding to how violating they felt. Leon stared ahead in disbelief, unable to figure out what was happening. What the _fuck_ was the virus doing to this thing? Were there other tyrants that mutated like this? He hoped to god that it was a one-off.

"Ah! Hey!" He yelled on impulse when the tentacles pushed inside him. The rippling, twisty motion made him feel sick. Since Nemesis was such a gentleman, he chose that moment to rub firmly at Leon's clit.  
"Guh!" Leon gagged, beginning to tremble in the creature's grasp. He had been so close. The lab was right there. Mere _feet_ away from him. He had come so close to surviving, to making it out of the nightmare. He had a feeling things were going to end this time. Nemesis seemed to be devolving, losing control of its more intelligent faculties. Perhaps he'd chosen a bad time to be analyzing its behaviors, but in layman's terms, he was going to die this time, one way or another. 

He could feel more tentacles sliding between his legs, teasing his thighs before pushing into him beside the rest of the bunch. They were going deep, well into his womb by now. Maybe it really was trying to impregnate him. He shuddered at the thought. The appendages didn't seem to stop. Two circled his chest, one continued to massage his clit, and one had begun to sneak into his mouth. He let it, figuring it was something to bite down on.  
Feeling an orgasm building, he prepared himself for disappointment. Instead of denying him like it usually did, Nemesis kept pulling and pinching until its captive arched impossibly in its grasp, eyes rolling back from pleasure. Leon choked around the tentacle in his mouth, nearly sobbing at how good it felt to finally cum. His legs twitched and shuddered through his orgasm, and he nearly gave himself a charley horse when the tentacle that had been teasing him decided to engulf his clit and _suck_

"Uh!" He cried, his complaints muffled with biomatter. His whole body writhed, overstimulated. Nemesis seemed intent on making him cum again, scores of tendrils encasing him in order to find and abuse his erogenous zones. There were larger ones massaging his neck, dwelling on the bruises left there by their tango in the parking garage, smaller ones that curled delicately around his nipples, and of course, the abundance of squirming appendages that kept feeding themselves into his cunt. They didn't seem to stop or slow down, and Leon was terrified that he would burst. Where was it all going?  
He got his answer when his stomach cramped and twisted, making him scream out as best he could. Tears poured down his face, soaking his cheeks. He had been right to assume this would be his end, it seemed. It was cruel, really. After all he'd been through- the monsters he'd faced, the scores of infected he'd outsmarted- he was to die while being relentlessly pleasured by Umbrella's pet monster. The thought made him orgasm, utterly humiliated. The shocks sent violent tremors through him, even as he felt Nemesis begin to explore the underside of his stomach. Maybe it was planning to rip him in half like a wishbone.  
"Mm-nngh!" He tried to beg for mercy, despite himself. If he could get it to stop sucking on his clit, maybe he could die with some dignity. Instead, it redoubled its efforts, and Leon moaned pitifully. He was rocking his hips as best he could, deliriously chasing the sparks of pleasure. Without them, he'd surely pass out from the pain of his bowels being rearranged. Something was creeping up in his chest, making his already encumbered breathing short and his lungs tight with fear. It was intent on filling him completely, covering every inch of him- inside and out- with biomatter. When he turned, and became a mindless, wandering corpse, would Nemesis still seek him out and use him? Would he be its cumdump even in death?

"Nnmn!" Leon sobbed as the tentacles ripped another orgasm from him. It was all too much, too soon, and his brain couldn't keep up. His clit felt raw and sore, but no matter what he did, how he struggled and kicked, that damned sucker kept its grip. Nemesis seemed to delight in his struggling and wailing, turning him around so he could face its gaping maw. To Leon's horror, he saw a flash of red on the other side of the walkway. _Ada._ She was watching. Why wasn't she helping him? He tried to cry out for her- for anyone, really- to help him, but it just came out as a gurgle. The contractions in his esophagus seemed to help the tickling sensation that had begun to build.  
Without warning, the tentacle in his mouth tore free. He screamed, his voice cracking, and before he could draw another breath, a mass of biomatter and blood erupted from his mouth, coating his chest. To his horror, the tentacles in the middle of the bundle writhed, caressing his lips and sneaking up towards his nose and eyes. He couldn't speak around them, couldn't breath. They wiped mockingly at his tears, tangling in his bangs and _pulling_. Leon orgasmed once more, hips jerking and stuttering. His brain was going a mile a minute, attempting to find a way to weasel out of his predicament. He finally broke down, finally despaired, when he saw Ada again. She was standing just inside the door, staring at him in horror. He knew he made for quite a sight, innumerable masses writhing beneath his uniform. It was obvious that he was done for, even from afar. 

"Guh- huh- guhk!" His throat contracted as best it could, leaving him to gurgle and spit up on himself. Pathetic. He whimpered when the suction between his legs became unbearable again. Blackness was beginning to overtake his vision, leaping from spots of darkness to shrouded curtains. 

_I'm sorry._ He wanted to shout. _I failed, I'm so sorry, I'm so-_

The tentacles seized up, and his last conscious thoughts were of hard pleasure, his cum dripping out alongside blood and biomass.  
With Leon's breath stolen for good, Nemesis roared. It withdrew, dropping its toy against the bridge without care. It spiraled and swirled as it descended the elevator shaft, and its main objective returned to the forefront of its hivemind.

_STARS!_

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
